


I Promise

by Midnite521



Category: Five Nights at Freddy's
Genre: Fanfiction, M/M, Romance, Sad
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-16
Updated: 2015-08-16
Packaged: 2018-04-15 00:25:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,339
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4585968
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Midnite521/pseuds/Midnite521
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Just your average Fronnie short story! Read to see what happens...</p>
            </blockquote>





	I Promise

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first Fronnie story, so I apologize in advance if it seems cliche, hard to understand, or just plain sucks :/ I wrote this when I stayed up all night and had nothing to do...It didn't take me as long as I thought it would.
> 
> I actually cried while writing this ;-;

_I figured out that, whenever I needed to talk about personal problems, I had friends that could help me out. Well...not..all of them.  
  
Foxy isn't very good with talking about feelings, and would act a little awkward whenever I told him about mine. I don't think it went too well at first.  
  
I stood in front of Pirate's Cove, contemplating on whether it would be a good idea or not to speak with Foxy about Freddy. I then shook it off. Foxy's my friend, right? I can speak with him about this...right? I'm sure he'll understand.  
  
I took a deep breath before calling out his name.  
  
"Foxy? You there?" I asked, hopeful. He stopped humming his song for a moment to answer.  
  
"Aye, I be in here. Who's askin'?" He questioned curiously.  
  
"It's...me. Bonnie." I answered back. I heard noises, then footsteps as he presumably walked towards me. He opened the curtain, smiling a little.  
  
"Well ahoy there, Bonnie!" He greeted. "What did ye be needing me for? 'S everything okay?" He asked, gesturing for me to come in. I gave a small smile before stepping inside his home. I sat against the wall with my knees pulled up, with Foxy right beside me. I turned my head to look at him. I guess he could sense how tense I felt, and gave a worried look.  
  
"You okay there, matey? What be botherin' ya that you needed to come talk with me?"  
  
I let out a breath I didn't know I was holding, and answered.  
  
"Well...I..." I started, suddenly feeling more nervous than when I first walked over. Instead of pressuring me, he waited patiently for my answer, with his hands on his lap. It took me a few minutes to gather some courage and just tell him.  
  
"I...think I...have feelings for Freddy..." I said quietly as my ears went down and felt my face get hot from embarrassment.   
  
Shock was all over his face, and he didn't answer at first, which didn't help me relax whatsoever.  
  
"F...Foxy?" I tried. He blinked, looking at me.  
  
"I-I'm sorry Bon..." He finally said. "Did I hear you right? You said ye be havin' feelings for Freddy? Our Freddy?" He asked. I huffed a little and rolled my eyes.  
  
"There aren't any other Freddy's are there?" I asked, sarcasm and frustration lacing my voice. His ears went back, and he looked away. Suddenly feeling guilty for lashing out, I put my hand on his shoulder and gave a small, reassuring smile as he jumped a little and looked at me.  
  
"I'm sorry Foxy...I didn't mean to lash out at you. I just..." I said before cutting myself off with a sigh. "I don't know what I should do..." I finished with a whisper.  
  
"'Tis okay, matey," He said with a small smile. "I know ye didn't mean it. And as for yer feelings...well...I don't think I'd be very good with helping ye sort them out," He said sheepishly.  
  
I shook my head and smiled a bit. "I-it's okay, Foxy. I just...need to at least know what I should do..."  
  
"Well..." He started. "Freddy be your best pal, right?" He asked. I nodded.  
  
"Well, if he's your friend, he should understand how ye feel, right? I think the only way ye can help yerself deal with how yer feelin', is telling him."  
  
"But...what if he doesn't feel the same way? What if he won't want to be friends anymore?" I asked sadly. He shook his head.  
  
"Now, I be knowin' Freddy too, and I know he would be yer friend regardless of whatever problem ya had, and he would want ta be helpin' you through it. Tellin' him how ya feel be the only advice I can give ya, Bon." He said with a sympathetic smile. "If anything else, I would say talk to Chica if ye haven't already. She would be more helpful with helpin' ye deal with Freddy than me."  
  
I gave him a smile as we stood back up, and gave him a hug. "Thanks for the advice Foxy...I appreciate it."   
  
He gave me a toothy grin.  
  
"If ye be needin' anything else, ye know where ta come alright? I'm always here."  
  
I thanked him once more before I made my way out of Pirate's Cove, and decided to check the kitchen for Chica, knowing that's where she would be.  
  
I didn't want to go to Freddy for one obvious reason  
  
It felt as if I...seen him as more...than just a best friend, and I positively could not tell him this in the case he wouldn't like me for it, and might not want to talk to me anymore.  
  
The only other option is Chica, like Foxy suggested. She's the one I go to every time I need someone to talk to, and she understands why I feel the way I do.  
  
As soon as I walked into the kitchen, I could see Chica getting ready to bake something, as always. I cleared my throat a little to get her attention. She turned around and smiled.  
  
"Well, hello Bonnie! To what do I owe the pleasure?" She greeted with a smile.  
  
I returned the smile before answering. "Could...I talk to you about something? It's kinda...personal."  
  
She gave a curious look before gesturing for me to sit down at a table.  
  
"Sure! Is everything okay Bonnie?" She asked.  
  
"I think I have feelings for Freddy." I blurted out before blushing out of embarrassment again. She had the same surprised look as Foxy, but she answered straight away instead of waiting.  
  
"Well, if you think you have feelings for him, why not tell him? I'm sure he'd understand."  
  
I mentally sighed. 'That's the same exact thing Foxy suggested...'  
  
"But...he's my best friend Chica...w...why do I feel like this?" I questioned. "Why now? Of all times to..." I drifted off. She gave a questioned look, but it went away in a couple seconds.  
  
"Bonnie, it's perfectly normal that you care about him. Yeah, you've known him since you were younger, but that shouldn't matter. If he's your best friend, as you say, then he should understand why you feel the way you do, and I can assure you that Freddy could never hate you, let alone be mad at you for anything, so why would this be any different? If anything, he'd want to help you sort out your feelings. And...you never know..." She said with a smile. "Maybe he feels the same way about you, and doesn't want to tell you for the same exact reasons you gave me."  
  
"But...what if-" I said before she cut me off.  
  
"Trust me," She said with a knowing grin. "And just go talk with him, okay Bonnie?"  
  
I looked away for a few seconds, thinking, before looking back up at her, nodding.  
  
"Okay..." I said, smiling nervously, standing up and started to head out of the kitchen and towards the main room where the stage was set up.  
  
And there he sat, right on the edge of the stage. But as soon as he saw me, he smiled before standing up as I walked up to him.  
  
"Hi Bonnie," He said with a big smile. "What's up?"  
  
"I have something to tell you..." I said anxiously, but quickly covered it up with a smile. As if he could see through it, he frowned.  
  
"What's wrong? Are you okay? Did something happen?"   
  
I chuckled as he rambled, before I stopped him.  
  
"Freddy! Relax," I said, smiling. "Nothing happened."  
  
His head tilted a little to the side in confusion.  
  
"Then...is everything okay?" He asked. That's when my smile faded, and I sucked in a breath before trying to speak.  
  
"Freddy, I..."  
  
He walked even closer to me, which made me look up at him, with him being a couple inches taller than me.  
  
"I..." I tried to say, my voice quieting.  
  
"Yeah?" He said softly. I bit the corner of my mouth.  
  
'He's so close...' I thought. 'I can practically feel his breath on mine...'  
  
"I-I think I..." I said, my voice barely above a whisper, my eyes involuntarily closing slowly the closer he got.  
  
"Mhm?" He murmured with a small smile, now nose to nose with me.  
  
"I..." I trailed off, my voice almost inaudible, before I felt him gently press his mouth against mine, and with that, my eyes fully closed.  
  
I blushed as I realized what was happening, but mentally smiled nonetheless, and kissed back. He pulled away after a moment, with his forehead against mine, and he grinned.  
  
"What is it you were gonna say?" He asked teasingly. I just rolled my eyes as I felt myself grin like an idiot.  
  
"I'm pretty sure you hit the nail on the head with that kiss there, Fazbear." I said, which made him laugh.  
  
"I think you were gonna tell me you had feelings for me, right?"  
  
"And how would you know that?" I questioned. He smirked.  
  
"Looks like we both needed some advice from some friends, huh?" He asked, my face suddenly hot from realization.  
  
"Y-you talked to her too?" I asked, dumbfounded.  
  
"Mhm," He confirmed. "Didn't she tell you I 'might feel the same way'?"  
  
"Oh my god..." Was all I could say after a few seconds before he started laughing again.  
  
"Looks like she knew after all Bon...she just wanted to wait to see if you felt the same way as I did."  
  
"Well, now you obviously know I do." I pointed out.  
  
"Yep!" He grinned, kissing the tip of my nose.   
  
We stayed like that for about a minute or two before I spoke again.  
  
"C...could we do that...again?" I said shyly.  
  
"I'd love to." He said with a low voice before putting his mouth to mine again, this time deepening it.  
  
I gasped, loving this new feeling already and wanting to experience more of it. I wrapped my hands around his neck, to which he responded by wrapping his arms around me and holding me as close as he could.   
  
I could do this forever...  
  
But unfortunately, the lack of air denied the chance to, and we had to stop again.   
  
As we quietly caught our breaths, I looked in his deep blue eyes, feeling lost in them.  
  
"Freddy?" I murmured silently.  
  
"Yeah?" He responded just as quietly.  
  
"Can...can you promise that you'll always be with me?" I asked, my voice filled with hope. "Can you promise to never leave me?"  
  
He gave me a small smile before giving me a quick kiss.  
  
"I promise..."_  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
I woke up quickly, sitting up and hugging my knees to my chest as tears threatened to spill over.  
  
 _'Not again...'_  I thought.  _'Not that dream again...Please...'_  
  
I shut my eyes tightly, willing the unshed tears to go away.   
  
Unconsciously, I felt my feet taking me to one person who I knew could help me.  
  
  
 _"If ye be needin' anything else, ye know where ta come alright? I'm always here..."_  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
 _I fell to my knees, my heart sinking as the words reached me..._  
  
He's gone...  
  
Freddy is...  
  
"No..." I whimpered, not wanting to believe it.  
  
It was an accident...  
  
"He can't be gone...He can't be..."   
  
"H...he promised me...He-" I said before I was cut off by my own heart broken cry.  
  
"He promised..." Was what I said before I cried myself to sleep.  
  
And that's the way it has been, for about a month now. With me, crying myself to sleep, missing the feeling of having his arms wrapped around me as I slowly drifted off into a peaceful slumber...  
  
Then waking up from the same dream, over...and over...each night...   
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
I stopped when I realized I was in front of Pirate's Cove within a couple minutes. I closed my eyes.  
  
"Foxy...?" I said, my voice cracking a little as I spoke just above a whisper. I heard muffled sounds for a few seconds before the curtain was opened. He gestured for me to come in before closing the curtain once again, and turning to face me with a sad, knowing smile as he tightly wrapped his arms around me.  
  
I took in a sharp, shaky breath, returning the hug as he spoke to me in a soft voice.  
  
"I know Bon...I know it hurts..." He assured me as I choked back a sob.  
  
"It's okay to cry matey...we all do..." He said, voice trembling.   
  
As soon as I heard his shaky voice, I let out a distressed cry as I hugged him as tightly as I could.  
  
"Why Foxy...why?" Was all I was able to say, finding it hard to speak normally. "God...I just want him to come back...That's all I want...Please..."  
  
"We all want him back, Bon..." He said sadly. "But sadly...it doesn't work that way..."  
  
I let out a whimper as I thought about my dream again.  
  
"Foxy...he....he promised..." I said, my voice cracking  at the end.  
  
"I know, matey...I'm sorry I can't help ya this time around..."  
  
I pulled away with a sad smile as tears ran down my face.  
  
"It's okay Foxy," I said quietly. "You're doing the best you can...and I can't thank you enough for that..."  
  
He gave a small nod before returning the smile.  
  
"I know it'll take a while...but I think we can get through this...eventually..."  
  
"...Yeah...eventually..." I trailed off. "Foxy? C-could I sleep in here tonight? I-if...you don't mind..."  
  
"Of course Bon, I don't mind...I know ye be needin' someone right now."  
  
"Thank you." I whispered as I hugged him again.  
  
"Anytime," He said with a smile.   
  
  
As we dozed off, I felt a warmth around me, as if someone were hugging me. Except nobody was.  
  
I smiled, and silently spoke once more before I eventually dozed off, knowing who it was.  
  
"You kept your promise..."


End file.
